


Sleep

by agentvalentina



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentvalentina/pseuds/agentvalentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long battle sleep is all Commander Cody needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

Cody stood looking over the battle field. His remaining men were lying 

down behind the remaining tanks, waiting for the rescue. Cody glanced up at the sky, hoping he would see a beautiful gunship swooping down to them, but all he could see were the distant flashes of the space battle that held the reinforcements at bay.

 

"Sir we're getting some sort if gibberish in the com links but still not enough signal to send out a message," Waxer said as he rushed up the hill to meet him. 

 

"Have you found the source of this jam?" 

 

"No sir. The Separatists have jammed us real good this time."

"Notify me as soon as possible they are back online."  

"Yes,sir."  

The commander turned his back and began to walk towards the nearby forest.

"Sir where you going? It's too dangerous." 

Cody smiled behind his helmet,"A little scouting never does you wrong, Waxer." 

"Whatever you say Commander." 

"Don't worry the sun is still out," he said pointing upwards to the gorgeous Mivean sky. Purple clouds contrasted beautifully against the bright blue skies. Cody lifted his hand to his helmet for a informal salute,"I won't be long now. Just keep working on that jam, we need to send a message to the Generals." 

"Of course, sir."

Cody hefted his rifle as he walked toward the tree line. Looking back he noticed just how tense his men were. He didn't say anything, they all felt the same way. He couldn't do anything and today he just didn't feel like giving a pep talk. 

This battle had been long and hard. The droids at first has been easy, too easy. He and his men got separated from the general when a squad of commandos came to intercept him. Many good men lost their lives, only Waxer, himself, and six other troopers survived. Cody sighed, he wished there was more he could've done. He tried to reach the general to send reinforcements but that was when they discovered that their coms were being jammed. The clone commander gritted his teeth, the Separatists had been way too successful many times in jamming their coms. Whatever spy they have is dam good, Cody thought. 

Leaves crunched beneath his boots as he walked deeper into the forest. He needed to clear his mind. Cody smiled at the distant sounds of the local animal life. Cody knelt down by a fallen tree. He let his hands caress the turquoise flowers growing by the trunk. He twisted his head, taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful sight, peaceful and awe-inspiring, just the kind of place he needed to clear his mind. There weren't many places during a post-battle where you could relax but luckily he had found one.

Cody started to lift his hands to his head but stopped midway. Should I take off my helmet? Cody decided not to. He slowly sat down and leaned back on the tree. He needed to take a rest and calm down a bit. Adrenaline gushed through his systems, like a river flooding an innocent village. If a Super Battle droid came right next to him he swore he could take it down with his bare hands. 

The battle was long over, so no droid would come over to pay him a visit. The only fight that continued was the space one and the only help he could give his airborne brothers was in the form of prayer. With a yawn and another smile the clone commander shut his eyes. Kick their butts boys, we need you, Cody thought as he began to sleep. 

 

________________________________

 

Eyes blinking fast and furiously as a blue flickered on and off in the corner of his vision. An annoying beeping noise accompanied the flickering light. Cody groaned, must be some sort of wildlife. The flickering and beeping continued and seemed to louder. Cody yawned again and began to get up. His eyes widened as he looked at his lower arm and realized it was his com-link that woke him up. He pressed the button, " Commander Cody receiving." 

 

"Sir it's me Wooly communications are back online and fully operational," 

 Thanks as if I haven't noticed Cody bough with a roll of his eyes., "Excellent job, Wooly. Have you sent a message to the General?" 

"General Kenobi is already here, sir."  

"Hmmm" Cody touched a few button on his wrist and took out the holo cam. A tiny Kenobi appeared in his hands. He looked weary bit Jedi still seem to manage a smile. It was hard to be happy of anything in these times. Cody took off his helmet.  

"You seem happy General." 

 "Cody! You look well. And yes I definitely am I managed to save the clones of a crashed gunship. And I have good news." 

Cody smiled," we court all use some of that, sir. What is it?"  

"Well we're getting called back to Coruscant. The Council has requested my presence for some reason. I don't why," Kenobi, scratched his beard," 

"Probably the usual boring meetings then."

"Either way we are going home. I hope you haven't wandered too far Commander."

Cody let out a hearty laugh," Sir you won't even notice when I'll be back." 

Obi-Wan's expression sudden turned serious," You boys never get a rest do you. Come on then drinks are on me when we get back to Coruscant."

Cody grinned, "I better fly back then." 

 "Uhh I don't think so that’s Oddball’s job," Kenobi replied with a playful smirk,” Kenobi out." 

 

The clone looked back at the spot where he had been resting a few minutes before. He knelt down by the flower and carefully plucked it out of the ground. It won't look bad in my room he thought as he walked back to the gunship.

 


End file.
